


Diego Hargreeves Imagines

by cactiem



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Diego Hargreeves imagines from my Tumblr





	Diego Hargreeves Imagines

Drowning. That's what it feels like. Like your thoughts swimming around in your head are dragging you down. You felt ready to give up and let it swallow you whole, too tired to try and keep afloat.

 

Tired. That's what you were. Tired of pretending that everything was okay. Your cheeks hurt from the fake smile you put on. The facade that you've carefully constructed over the years is a permanent fixture.

 

Lonely. You felt lonely even though you had friends and family around. You went out and socialised with people yet you felt like you were alone. You felt like no one would understand how you felt. Maybe that's why you're reluctant to tell people the truth because you're worried about how they'd treat you different, that you'd just be a burden.

 

You wanted desperately for sleep to come. You knew that wasn't going to happen though. You were laying in bed staring at the ceiling, your thoughts moving a mile a minute in every direction. It's like once the witching hour came your thoughts would get the energy they need to keep you up all night, trying to push them back into their individual boxes. You tried to go to bed early but it never worked, it only gave you even more time alone with your thoughts. No matter what you tried, nothing worked.

 

The bed dipped beside you, letting you know Diego was back. You hadn’t even heard him come home, too focused on trying to quieten everything down. "Hey." He said, softly.

 

"Hey." You mumbled, barely above a whisper.

 

"Can’t sleep?" Diego asked and you nodded. He was the only one who truly knew what you were going through. You didn’t want to tell him but he found out. After all, he was in the police academy. "Wanna talk about it?" You shook your head. Diego sighed internally. He hated that he felt so helpless. He wanted nothing more than to help you.

 

"Please stay." You said when you felt Diego getting up to leave. He stood there looking at you for a moment, to see if he heard you correctly but when he saw the pleading look you wore he made his way back over to the bed. Laying down beside you, you turned so you were facing Diego, your arms wrapped around him as you laid your head on his chest.

 

Scratch that, there was one thing that could quieten the thoughts and that was Diego.


End file.
